Velvet skies
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam and Andy are bth involved in a shooting. Andy is caught between heaven and Earth and won't be allowed to cross over unless she can fulfill one final task. This is not a typical Sam and Andy story- something different- summary sucks read on. Nominated for the 2012 ROOKIE BLUE CHOICE AWARDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery; Sam & Andy are both involved in a shooting. Andy is stuck between heaven & earth & won't be allowed to cross over unless she can fulfill her one last task! This is not a typical Sam & Andy story, this is something a little different!**  
**Summery sucks- read the story!**

**Thank-you to JJ87!**  
**If you haven't read her work yet you should!**

**Don't forget to leave you're review when you're done!**

**Enjoy!**  
**J.**

**Disclaimer-** **I own no parts of Rookie Blue or its actors! Although I do own this story! (Sigh)**

**Chapter 1-**

In the moment just before death, they say you're life will flash before you're eyes, usually in slow motion playing silent scenes like a movie. Until the bright white light appears...

That is not true!

In the final moments of my life I heard every detail, only clearer and louder as though my sensory perceptions had been increased ten fold.

As I stepped out of the cruiser I heard the buzz of city traffic, the opening and closing of doors, peoples cheery chatter and their footsteps on the city pavements or the rough tarmac as the crossed the street. I swear I could almost hear the traffic lights on the corner ding as they changed from red to green.

My vision had also been heightened to seeing every single tiny detail before my eyes. Looking up I could see the blue sky above the bustling city. Not a cloud in sight, it looked like bright blue velvet.

Entering the diner I could see the smallest out of place angel hair sticking up on the waitresses head ten feet away taking an order as we entered, the swirl of foam in the form of a autumn leaf on a customers cuppachino three tables down to my right, the goofy dimpled grin on my partners face as he stopped and waited for me to stand next to him as he moved into the row of people standing waiting for their early morning coffee and breakfast orders.

My third sense- that of smell was a rush of strong coffee aroma's mixed with the sweet smells of freshly baked muffins, combined with the unmistakable waft of bacon, eggs and toast as I moved to stand next to Sam.

Soon the smell of his somewhat musky aftershave and the fresh smell of his shampoo mingled in with the breakfast smells. Turning my nose slightly in his direction I inhaled a deep silent sniff of his scent, way better than the breakfast smells!  
It was in fact for no better word to describe it- was intoxicating.

As we made our way towards the counter to place our order in a comfortable silence I grabbed a $20 bill out my pocket and held it out to Sam. I did promise it was my turn to pay for coffee this morning as we left the barn.

As soon as I touched the note, it was as though I could feel the printing on it.

I could feel every crinkle in the paper of the note.

I could even feel the serial numbers.

Kinda weird that I could feel it was a $20 note without having to look at it.  
As Sam reached out and tucked my fingers around the note refusing to take it from my hand I felt the familiar warmth of his hand but it felt different.

It felt hot not warm!

Not the kind of hot you're probably thinking right now, just like it was about to set my hand on fire in spontaneous combustion kind of hot.

Rolling my eyes at him i let out a sigh that was ment to sound like one of irritation but failed miserably. I added a pout to try enforce my annoyance and grumbled a "Sam!" Before he turned to hand me my hot cup of coffee from the best place in town.

The only place that made it just right I might add.

Smiling in thanks, I lifted the thick ribbed cup to my lips to take a sip as the door of the diner swung open to my left side as Sam stood still facing me square in front of me.

I heard the bell above the door jingle in that cliche out the movies kind of way as a soft breeze flowed through the doorway blowing my hair across my face although it was tied in a pony. Sam reached out and brushed one strand of loose hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear, his hand lingering a split second longer that what it probably should have- although I didn't mind.

Removing his hand Sam broke the spell yet I was able to keep my enormous, mega smile still plastered on my face. Slowly I lifted my coffee to take another sip as I turned to the left so we could go back out on patrol when everything seemed to speed up as if it was a movie reel stuck on fast forward.

I saw the familiar metallic glint of the gun in his hand, at the end of an outstretched arm bearing a dirty light blue hoodie. My eyes moved up the arm to see the face of a kid with sad, empty eye's staring at me. Under a mop of unruly sandy brown hair His eyes were the most amazing shade of green, filled with what looked like brown speckles filling the green with a darker look.

That's how close he was standing with the gun pointed at my chest.

His stunning green eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, probably a combination of crying and being strung out on crack or some other heavy drug.

His cold empty eyes looked straight in mine saying nothing. Not one single emotion. Not One hint or glimmer of anything. It was like he was dead inside. A human shell encasing organs that kept him alive for no apparent reason. He stood staring me in the eye just like that and then this kid of probably 16 or 17 without hesitation pulled the trigger sending off a spray of shots echoing through the din of the pleasant sounds of breakfast.

I felt the pain as soon as I heard the gun fire. Followed by another then another.

I saw my coffee cup explode in my hand and I felt its hot liquid rush over the soft skin of my hand as the liquid tumbled to the floor pulled down by gravity.

I felt the same flying sensation I had the last time I was shot at the concert standing next to Kate at the Supernova. I felt the ground rush up at me. But still I heard the shots carry an echo through the air.

Opening my eyes I saw him turn towards Sam and fire as I struggled to roll over on to my side as I felt fire burn through every inch of my being.

I felt as though the world came crashing down on my chest knocking the breath out of me. My lungs would not expand and allow air back in.

I still had my senses on high alert, I could smell the aroma of coffee now mixed with that of gunpowder and the metallic, unmistakable smell of blood.

I could hear screams as they pierced the air blocking out the familiar sounds of early morning city life.

I could hear Sam's anguished plea's for me to answer when he called my name mixed with fear and pain in his voice.

Didn't sound like Sam but had his voice. Did not sound like the Sam I know at all.

I could still hear the gun shots and breaking glass, scraping chairs on the floor and the metal clink of cutlery hitting the floor in a very unsubtle manner. And the screams and pleading of people for their lives as the gun shots came to a deadly silent end before a click signaling the shooter was out of ammo.

That ment he fired off all seventeen rounds into people including me and Sam.

Then there was the sound of running footsteps and slamming doors that filled the now bang free silence. I heard a lot of voices fill the air but they were speaking incoherently. In foreign languages. I didn't understand what the were saying.

Still I felt the fire pulsate through me as I struggled to fill my lungs with the air I needed to breathe.  
I heard Sam's voice again and turned my head in the direction I thought it came from to see him laying on the floor to my right covered in blood trying to sit up.

What the hell was he doing, or trying to do?

Then I saw the blood covering me and the floor I now lay on. It had started to mingle with the brown liquid that was once my awesome cup of coffee.

I heard shouts and saw faces I have never seen hovering over me babbling incessantly.

What the hell is wrong with everyone?  
I heard Sam's voice yell my name as I turned back towards the ceiling to watch the dusty ceiling fan spin its useless train of circular movements when I heard Sam's voice call into what I assume was the the radio "Shots fired... Two officers down, multiple vic's... corner of Samson and Jones. Shooter is a teen Caucasian male blue hoodie... Left the scene. Armed. Officers down"

His voice was filled with terror and fear and a shortness of breath you couldn't miss if you tried as he gasped the words out rather than said them.

In the moment just before death, they say you're life will flash before you're eyes, usually in slow motion playing silent scenes like a movie. Until the bright white light appears...

Well they lied about that!

I only saw what was going on around me and I only heard the gun shots, screams and my name being whispered in a sense of urgency.

I felt fire ooze from the wounds of bullets fired by a strung out kid that let the blood keeping me alive now seep out onto a dirty floor.

I saw Sam's panic stricken face trying to come closer to me as he called out to me and I saw the blood. Red crimson a reminder of the lifeline I felt slipping away. I saw the fan whirl in the air, sturdy against the beige ceiling paint undisturbed by the events unfolding beneath it.

It was untouched by the crimson color or the screams that were everywhere.

I never saw a white light...

I never saw my life flash in front of my eyes...

Nothing was in slow motion...

Was I such a bad person that the last privileges of life in ones last lingering moments would be denied to me?...

I suddenly felt a comforting warmth envelope me. Almost reassuringly.  
I felt my hand being lifted up and held on to so tightly as if it was about to crush the flimsy bones of my fingers.  
Although my eyes were now closed and although my chest heaved as I struggled to fill my lungs with air I knew Sam was next to me. I knew it was him holding my hand.

I always managed to sense him before I saw or heard him.

"Hang in there McNally" he breathed gasping for air to fill his own lungs.

"Andy... Hang on" came as a whisper as I heard him slowly move to lay back on the ground.

Soon I only heard ragged breaths coming from him, but he never let go of my hand.

My eyes were too heavy to open so they stayed closed. But I knew he was there. Right next to me where he always was when I needed him-

THERE

The fire that was burning through my body was now replaced with an immeasurable amount of pain. A pain so mind blowing I wished I could stop breathing just to make it go away.  
I began to feel the heat being replaced by a cold that I couldn't even describe. A cold worse than anything I had ever felt. Almost like an emptiness really.

Almost like death...

Forcing my eyes to open as Sam's grip on my hand faltered and his fingers began to slip away I turned to take one last look at him before the darkness settled in...

The darkness I knew- no felt was coming soon...

Sam lay there.

Just lay there.

I couldn't see his chest moving, couldn't see if he was still breathing.

I tightened my grasp on his hand refusing to let it slip away as a single tear made its way out from under my half closed lashes and rolled silently down my cheek until it slipped silently onto the floor splattering into invisibility.

Looking at Sam my heart broke into millions of tiny pieces as the glass dishes had when they shattered earlier in the chaos. It was the most wrenching pain I had ever felt. Worse than the broken wrist I had as a teen, when I fell out the tree getting a kids kite that got stuck on a branch, or the bullet holes I had now.

Suddenly I was feeling weightlessness surround me.

Almost like a feeling of flying.

Or total freedom.

I closed my eyes as the feeling took over and I no longer wanted to feel...

The pain...  
The loss...  
The emptiness...

And yet I had seen no white light, no life flashing before my eyes.

As I lay there I felt as though the world had stopped. As though time had stood still. The noises and smells from earlier began to fade away, pull away into muffled sounds.

One of My last thoughts was of Sam.  
Always there when I needed him, whether I wanted him to be or not he was.  
Even in the last few final moments of my life, he was there.  
And there was no one else I would rather have at my side now in my last moments.

I should have told him.

My only regret- not telling him how I felt, although I think he knows, sorry think he knew, judging by his last few moments, this I decided seeing the wetness well up in his eyes when he looked at me seconds before...

My voice had failed many times to voice the words I now wished I had.

Now was too late to try...

I tried over and over again to open my mouth and utter those words in one last attempt to get them out there but it was a lost cause. The only sounds I could make were the sounds of trying to draw in ragged breaths in an attempt to breath mixed up with cries of pain and soft sobs.

Never a scream though.

Strange that.

There was no way I was going to have the last sounds that ever came out of my mouth be a scream.

After all-

My name is Andy McNally  
I'm a police officer with Toronto's 15th Division.  
I am a second generation copper.  
Daughter of Tommy McNally.  
Best friend of Traci Nash.  
Close friends of Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, Gail Peck.

And I am laying on the floor of a diner, bleeding to death next to my partner Sam Swarek  
And there is no one else I'd rather have here with me now.

There was no way I was going to scream!

That is not how my last moments will be remembered, how I will be remembered!

Final thoughts on my life, - everyone.  
Last person I thought of- Sam.  
Ultimately my last thought- still Sam

And then as the darkness came and enveloped me in an icy, empty grip, there was nothing...

No pain  
No feeling  
Just simply nothing!

Nothing & silence...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The call came over the radio nearly sending Oliver Shaw into rolling the cruiser with him and his ex Rookie, Dov Epstein in it.

He had been friends with Sam for give or take 15 years and never in that time in any call he heard Sam make did he hear the unmistakable sounds of sheer fear and pain in his voice as he did now.

He instantly knew that it was bad and that something had happened to Andy.

He had seen the feelings Sam developed for Andy when she was still his rookie and watched him suffer in silence when she had dated Detective Lukewarm Callaghan and he had seen his friend resist the urge to wipe the floor with the detective when he had found out the detective screwed around on her with his ex- essentially breaking Miss McNally's heart although not to the point of hurting her beyond words.

Even though Sam had denied it, it was openly obvious that bad-ass undercover cop Sam Swarek had been tamed by the doe-eyed rookie that kicked his door down when he was undercover posing as a junkie in a crack house.

Obvious to everyone except Sam.

Well Sam and Andy to be precise.

Not having to look over at Dov to see how one of Andy's closest friend took the call he knew that every one of their close knit 'Rookie-Crew' was feeling exactly the way he was now- scared.

Scared at what they would find at the scene, scared that Andy was unable to make the call because she was...was...was hiding under a table.

Like they had told her to do when she was trapped in the smoldering laundry mat.

'That's it, she's hiding and dropped her radio' Oliver tried to push the harsher thoughts out of his mind as he stepped on the gas as Dov lit up the lights and siren after responding to dispatch without having to be told to do anything.

Oliver just hoped that they would find Sam and Andy alive.

If Andy didn't make it would kill Sam and he knew it was the other way around too.

Soon the voices of Traci, Noelle and Chris filled the radio all responding.

Frank Best's voice soon filled all of 15's cruisers saying he was on route sending fear in to the hearts of everyone listening and everyone Sam and Andy held dear.

Staff sergeants usually only go out when on officer is killed on scene or some other serious dilemma plagued a crime.

That was not a good sign.

Within minutes waves of pale faces in blue uniforms graced the diner with their presence.

Shock and horror filling their eyes as they made their way inside.

Six yellow tarps graced the floor, covering the bodies of the other victims. All in various areas of the now overly crowded diner.

Soft sobs still racked the silence.  
Medics were seen everywhere, tending to victims in different states of injuries, some just in shock, not that anyone would blame them.

Oliver and Dov were first to arrive from 15, heading straight to where Sam and Andy were still in the centre of the diners entrance.

Medics had Sam on a stretcher, already hooked up to an iv & manual oxygen pump covering his face. The rhythmic pumping of the medics hand filling his lungs with air obviously incapable of doing so on their own.

His chest and side had been covered with what was once white cloth's that were now maroon and wet.  
His vest and utility belt lay forgotten cast aside on the floor.

Andy was a mirror image, much the same, yet she still lay on the floor. Doing up the neck brace the medics rolled her on her side and pushed a backboard under her before hoisting her up and laying her softly on her own stretcher.

Doing up her safety harness they wheeled her stretcher out the door past the sullen faces of 15's finest leaving a trail of blood behind in the form of wheel tracks.

Ushering the unconscious officers each into the waiting ambulances the medics made hasty work of closing doors and speeding away lights and sirens the only tell tale signs of the grave situation clouding its occupants.

Both Oliver and Dov let out their held breaths at seeing their friend alive- barely and for now.

"Hey Shaw" greeted a medic Oliver had seen many times on scenes he responded to.

"Mikey" was the only word Shaw managed by way of a greeting.  
His emotions still running too rampant to form words between his brain and mouth.

"They were shot up pretty bad, I'm sorry know you guys were friends since the academy" Mikey said sadly.

"Didn't know Swarek had a girl though" he said shaking his head in bewilderment at the scene he vividly remembered seeing when he arrived.

"How so?"

"Swarek took three shots and lost a lot of blood. Witnesses said he called her and crawled over to her just to hold her hand. I found them like that. Adrenaline does not do that. That's something much stronger." Picking up his bag Mikey patted Oliver on the back and walked out the door.

The diner was soon filled with the rest of 15's staff although that was the last place they wanted to be.

Taking statements.

Getting descriptions.

Hearing details.

Details of how some kid decided to shoot up a diner along with their friends and co-workers.

Best arrived and called Oliver and Noelle to a yellow tarp. Pulling back the tarp he revealed the face of a woman in her late thirty's. She had the skin of a porcelain doll and the face of an angel shrouded in a flurry of black hair that spread out on the white tiles.  
Even in death she looked at peace.

"This is Natalia Moore. Wife of undercover Bradley Moore."

Pulling the tarp back over the woman he handed a stack of photos to Oliver.  
"We believe that this kid, Tristan Bailey is the shooter. His sister was Annie Bailey, she was killed by Moore on a bust six months ago when she was at the scene of a buy and fired shots at officers first. We think he found out the finer details and came looking for Mrs Moore. When he came in and saw two cops he couldn't resist the extra revenge. I want you to hand out those photo's and find this kid before Moore or someone else does something stupid in retaliation to this. I'm going to St Mikes. I'll update you when I hear something". With that Best was out the door and gone in search of Nash who was kept outside to cordon off the area, but more so to keep her calm.

"Nash"

"Sir?"

"We're going to pick up Mr McNally & then we're going to St Mikes, hand your duties to Officer Nicholas. I'll drive".

Turning to other rookies close by Best waved them over and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Handing it to them he simply said " Diaz, Peck fetch Sarah Swarek from this address in St Catherines and head straight to St Mikes. I will be waiting for you there. Do Not tell her what happened. Just get her there. I have cleared lights and sirens through divisions and city limits so light 'em up and step on it. ".  
Turning away he made his way to his personal black sedan, started it up and headed for the hospital with Nash.

Best was a man of few words and a man of big actions. This small gesture towards Nash, McNally and the Swarek's was one that showed why everyone at 15 had respect for him, but also why they were such a close family. The looked out for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andy had the strangest sensations moving through her body.

It was like weightless with a gravitational pull, or rather push.  
Disorientation had her confused beyond the realm of belief when she fluttered her eyes open to find herself surrounded in silent darkness.

She was sure her eyes were open.

She hesitantly reached out her hand in search of something to touch anything.

But she felt only nothing.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the sensation of falling.

Instantly she was surrounded by light- not the bright white kind, but a hazy, colourful, noisy light that started to become noisy.

Feeling a sickening sensation rise from her stomach, she began to see flashes of images.

A kid with a gun.

Shades of red.

Sam's face.

Suddenly she remembered the diner and the shooting and the feeling afterwards.

Suddenly she was standing still with nothing beneath her feet. A Kaleidoscope of pictures playing out in front of her. Turning to run she felt a sudden jolt of something pulling at her and she began to slip and fall.

Hitting the ground was the last thing she expected to happen.  
Hunched over on all four's she saw the white tiles of the floor. So clean she could almost see her reflection in them. Shaking her head to clear the fuzzy feeling she saw a wall to her right and placed a shaky hand up on it to stop the spinning sensation.

Leaning up on her knees one hand still bracing the wall she closed her eyes to steady her vision from the blurry swimming of images she was experiencing.

Opening her eyes into mere slits Andy tried to focus on what lay before her. Seeing a pair of kiddies feet with bright blue nail polished toes was not what she thought she would see.

Opening her eyes fully after pinching them closed Andy saw the toes wiggle.

Yup they were still there.

"Hello" a sweet voice drummed through her ears.

Glancing up Andy found a little girl of about eight standing in front of her wearing the cutest little hello kitty girls boxer shorts and matching top. Moving her eyes upwards she found the face of a bald little angel with huge blue eyes staring at her. Rosy red lips bearing a smile warm enough to melt an iceberg. Her lips seemed even more red against the pale almost see through skin the little girl had.

Her piercing blue eyes sunken, surrounded by black hues under her them. Even so the child was really pretty.

"Hi" Andy rasped as she tried to stand up still holding the wall for support.

Are you ok?" The voice asked with concern beyond her years.

"Um...yeah I think so." Andy said straitening up.

"I was getting worried. I couldn't find you"

"Oh... " Andy was confused as to why this fragile looking child was looking for her.

" Yeah, I thought you got lost. But you're here now. So it's ok. I'm Hayley" the child said her smile brightening at the sound of her own name.

"Come on" Hayley said grabbing hold of her drip stand pushing the wheels along in the direction she wanted to go with an obvious experience as to driving the drip.

Before Andy could protest or ask any questions Hayley was off down the long white hallway aligned with doors left and right. Hayley paused next to a large brown wooden counter top and spun around to look for Andy who had now struggled to her feet and was moving in awkward baby steps forward towards her.

As Andy took in her scenery she realized that she must be in a hospital hallway. She remembered the shooting but things after that were fuzzy at best.

"I'm Andy" she said as she drew nearer.

"I know. Come on let's go" Hayley said moving away again.

"Hey Hayley wait up, um... By the way how do you know me and why were you waiting for me?"

"You'll see" Hayley smiled like she was the keeper of the worlds biggest secret at that moment.

Stopping at the end of the hallway where the halls turned into a crossroad of left and right turns Hayley turned to Andy and with a look of determination on her young face said "are you ready?"

"Um...ready for what?" Andy was confused and nervous by the cryptic antics of the small being in front of her.

"You'll see. Here we go" Hayley said a loud giggle escaping her tiny mouth.

Suddenly Andy felt the world begin to spin again. Lights and sounds returning in a haze of images as it had done before.

Andy pinched her eyes closed in an attempt to steady her swimming vision when suddenly she felt as if she was slammed up against a wall. Only softly- ok maybe more like slammed into a pillow!

"I love that!" Hayley exclaimed excitedly. "You can look now"

Andy suddenly heard a jumble of incoherent voices in the distance. The seemed to be moving nearer and getting louder.

Their words began to make sense.

"Suction" a loud male voice droned.

"Bp steady" a softer female voice said with authority.

Andy opened her eyes one at a time into thin slits scared of what she would find.

She took a moment to focus on the room.

There were people milling around dressed in pale blue scrubs working around what looked like someone laying on a table under a huge bright light. Machines filled the gaps between them their ringing and beeping and whooshing filling the gaps in the peoples chatter.

Taking a hesitant step forward Andy summed up that she was standing in a theatre while some or other operation was being carried out. And this tiny child was standing next to her watching it.

"We can't be in here!" Andy exclaimed gawking at the child that led her into that room.

"It's ok. Take a look" Hayley said pointing a long thin pale finger in the direction of the bustling people.

"Oh no little Missy! We CAN NOT be in here!" Andy moved to turn around in search of a door but found none.

"Andy, it's ok. But you need to look. Ok just peek then." Hayley certainly was not backing down.

"Please!"

Andy let out a long drawn out sigh and moved towards the crowd of people. Rolling her eyes she muttered a "fine, but then we're leaving" as she stepped forwards.

Creeping up as silently as possible Andy made her way over to the small crowd and moved in between what looked like a doctor and a nurse.

Words like 'pulse climbing', 'bp holding' still milled around the room.

Andy peered in between the two busy figures and as she leaned in to take a better look...

NO...

There is NO way that is possible!

"It's...it's..." She stammered frozen where she stood.

"It's me" as she moved to back away a tiny nurse standing to her right turned around. Heading straight towards Andy who still stood staring at herself lying on the cold metal table, a surgeon removing bullets from her stomach and neck.

Andy turned to see the nurse inches from her, but before she could side step to allow her room to pass, the nurse passed through her.

Andy saw rather than felt the nurse pass through her. What she did feel however was something that could be described like a wispy gush of air, just too subtle to be called a breeze pass through her.

"No no..." Andy whispered out as she stumbled backwards once again caught up on the feeling of falling again.

In a split second she was back in the hallway she started out in with Hayley staring at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. I had to show you so you would understand" Hayley whispered looking down at her feet an expression of guilt written all over her pale face.

Andy felt sick to her stomach. She felt so sick that she actually felt hollow inside.

"I'm...I'm not gonna make it am I?" Andy whispered tears in her eyes.

"You'll hang on, for a while at least. But there is something you must do first. Before...before you'll be free" Hayley dared not look up at Andy. She had tears of her own in her eyes.

"But you...you can see me, so there is a chance ..." Andy trailed off weakly.

"Only because...come with me I need to show you something. Well a few something's".

Hayley again began walking up the hallway not waiting for Andy to follow.

Going through the repetitive motions of blurry movements they went spinning around the flurry of flashing images until Andy hit the fluff of the pillowy wall again.

This time when she opened her eyes she saw a bright room with a small single bed graciously placed in the middle of it.

A woman with dark hair sitting in a chair next to the bed leaning over it with sagged shoulders.  
Taking a step closer Andy saw a wide array of machines and drips on the other side of the bed hinting that they may in fact be keeping someone alive by their presence.

Moving slower than she ever thought possible from herself Andy stepped around the bed and saw the tiny frame of Hayley snuggled up in it's sheets eyes closed.

"Oh sweetie..." Andy felt as though her heart was breaking for the child. Looking at the woman she saw a heartbroken woman holding Hayley's hand. The woman had features similar to Hayley- ice blue eyes and striking red lips, but she looked tired.

Tired and broken. In anguish.

"It's ok. It's just hard on my mom you know" Hayley said as she came to stand next to Andy looking at the woman with nothing but love in her eyes.

Andy felt her eyes go misty as this sweet little girl spoke with wisdom beyond her years.

"I've got leukemia. My bone marrow transplant is being rejected so my body is tired. I'm really sick you know. That's why they let me help you. They said I'm a solemn soul that needs to help a kind soul help a lost soul. I don't mind coz I kinda think you're funny."

"Come on, we don't have much longer" Hayley said as she took one last look at her mom before whisking away.

Soon Andy found herself back at the beginning- in the white hallway aligned with doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Arg, I hate that. Can't we use a door?" Andy asked once she found her bearings.

"Silly Andy. We can't use the doors coz we can't touch them" Hayley said in a fit of giggles.

"Ok well I get that, but why do we always come back here? This all white hallway filled with doors I can't use. It's frustrating!"

"That's for later. Come we need to be somewhere now" Hayley said moving down the hall but this time in the opposite direction.

"This one is gonna be really hard. But we have to go there. I'm sorry. Are you ready?" Hayley looked remorseful as she spoke softer than Andy had heard her before.

Before Andy could ask why, where or how they were in another theatre room filled with people running around.

Andy was hesitant at first to move at all but she knew she would have to.

Taking a deep breath she edged closer with less caution than she had the first time when she saw herself.

The sight that met Andy's eyes was one that nothing in her life could have prepared her for. Her training at the academy could not have prepared her. Her life could not have prepared her.

Laying on the metal slab with his eyes taped closed, a respirator breathing for him, machines beeping in rhythm with his own heart beat lay Sam.

Clinging to life by an invisible thread.

Feeling her heart shatter, her knees grew weak and a lump formed in her throat Andy found the will to take another step forward.

She moved closer in silence drawn to his still figure.

"Is he...is he...?" Andy couldn't form words.

"He's lost Andy."

"Lost? He's not lost! He's right here!" Andy shouted in response.

"His soul is lost Andy." Hayley stammered out clearly saddened by the sight of seeing Andy's reaction to seeing Sam.

"His soul is lost? What does that even mean?" Andy, forgetting she was dealing with a child allowed her temper to flare more than it should have.

"He's looking for you Andy"

The short simple five words stunned Andy in to shock.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes Andy. Lost, can't find his way? He won't give up until he finds you. He won't let you go. Your soul's are intertwined. He's lost without you."

Hayley's wisdom was too much for Andy. Her words were...were...  
Andy didn't have a description for what Hayley's words were.

"You have to find him Andy, before you will be free and so that Sam can set you free."

With that they were back in the hallway.

"No" Andy suddenly blurted out forcefully.

"We're both still alive. I... Can't,... No I won't give up on that."

Andy began pacing the floor hoping it would open up and swallow her whole so she could wake up.

"Andy you don't have a choice. It's what has to happen. You have been given the chance to make it right because you have a good soul. Not many people are given this chance. It's a last chance to right it. Time is running out Andy" Hayley sure could put conviction behind her words.

"I have to go. Think about your choices Andy. Do what's right. Deep down you know what you have to do." With that Hayley was gone leaving Andy not only alone, but feeling more lonely than she ever had.

Realization dawned on Andy. When she needed something or someone she knew she could always turn to Sam, now when she needed him the most she was on her own not because he wasn't there or didn't want to be there, but because he was the one that now needed her.

Not knowing what to do or where to start was the hardest for Andy. Being stuck in Limbo should have been worse but that was only a temporary situation anyway.

Soon she would move on.

To Heaven?

To Hell?

She didn't know and was too scared to ask.

And then there was Sam.

She had to find Sam and do what?

Let him go?

Help him cross over?

She didn't know and she didn't have answers.

Chewing on her lip as she pondered her options she figured that was the best place to start- Sam.

Moving down the hall Andy made her way back to Sam this time to find herself in a different room and no Sam.

Instead she was surrounded by their friends in what looked like a waiting room.

Traci sat with her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. Jerry sat next to her one arm slung across her back, his hand rubbing up and down.

Gail stood leaning against the wall next to the door one foot resting up on the wall. Her head was hanging down, her gaze on the floor but it was clear her eyes betrayed the fact that she had been crying.

Chris sat a few chairs down from Traci his head leaning up against the wall eyes closed. Every now and then a hand would come up in a silent attempt to wipe away a silent tear.

Dov sat next to Chris his elbows too resting on his knees his head hung low.

Oliver sat in the far corner next to a familiar stranger. A woman that was almost the splitting image of Sam.

She had the same thick dark hair and dark eyes although she was much smaller in build. She sat staring off into space obviously lost in memories. Oliver just sat there mirroring her actions.

Noelle and Frank sat next to Oliver in silence.

Andy felt bad for everyone but worse for Gail standing off alone. Gail had the ice queen image down to the T and worked it well but Andy knew deep down Gail had a heart. Ok maybe a small heart but it was still there.

Andy knew that her break up with Chris had taken it's toll on her even though she thought she hid it well.  
Andy knew that Chris had his heart broken too. She had actually liked them as a couple. Although she would never admit it to them.

Walking over to Traci, she took a deep breath. She didn't know if she would ever see any of them again.

Deciding to say her Good-bye's now she kneeled down beside Traci.

Almost as if Traci sensed her presence she leaned back and took her face out her hands.  
Andy took the opportunity to blow a soft kiss on to Traci's cheek. Andy heard Traci take a ragged breath before putting a hand to her cheek as a lone tear broke free of it's hold on her eye. Almost as if she felt the kiss Andy thought.

Moving to Dov she put one hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was sure she felt him squeeze her hand back.

Moving to Noelle and Frank she lay a lazy hand on Noelle's huge bump of a pregnant stomach. She rubbed for a minute before she felt the baby kick in response. Noelle raised her hand to sooth her unborn child's sudden movement. That was one kid that would grow up in a loving home Andy thought as she moved to Oliver.

Standing next to him she placed a hand on his shoulder, his face suddenly breaking out into a huge goofy grin as if he remembered something stupid she did and found it funny.

Pausing in front of Sarah Andy was at a loss of what to do. She had never met her but felt just as heartbroken as the woman looked.

Kneeling down Andy took a deep breath before whispering in to Sarah's ear " I'll find him & make it right, I promise". Sarah suddenly lifted a hand to her cheek as though she felt Andy's breath on it.

Moving back to Chris Andy threw a glance over to Gail. She really did make Chris happy. Leaning over Chris with a hand placed on the wall Andy leaned down to whisper in his ear "she's hurting too. She still loves you, don't throw it away Chris. Not everyone gets a second chance."

Andy gave him a peck on the cheek and moved to stand upright.

A smile crossed her saddened lips as she saw Chris suddenly look up and stare at Gail for no apparent reason.

Without hesitation Chris suddenly jumped up out his chair and made his way over to Gail not stopping until he practically stood an inch away from her. Gail gasped as she raised her eyes to see who was in her personal space. Without a word Chris took one of the hands she had crossed over her chest as if holding herself in comfort, and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

Andy was more than happy to see Gail's resolve melt away as she leaned into Chris' hug instead of fighting him off.

As she passed them she whispered a soft "look after him" in Gail's ear knowing that they would be fine now that they had each other again.

Andy left the room her heart still weighed down by the pain written on each of her friends faces.

As Andy crossed the threshold of the waiting room she found herself in another room. This one held a sense of dread, it was darker than the room she left.

Her eyes began to focus and she found herself looking at a still form laying in the centre of a bed. Moving closer she made out his dark hair.  
Still hooked up to a respirator and an IV as well as a whole lot of other machines, tubes and pipes Andy could barely see any of him but she knew she found the room she was looking for.

She sensed him just like she always did.

"Oh Sam" she whispered as she moved closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews & alerts!**  
**Please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Sam" she whispered as she moved closer.

Standing staring at his still form Andy had a mass of memories cross her mind. Most of them having Sam wearing that stupid goofy dimpled grin of his. The one that she adored.

Happy memories were suddenly replaced with memories of the shooting and soon Hayley's words came back to haunt her.

"You have to find him Andy before you will be free and so that Sam can set you free."

"Lost, can't find his way? He won't give up until he finds you. He won't let you go. Your soul's are intertwined. He's lost without you."

What did that even mean?

"I'm so sorry Sam" Andy whispered as she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

Suddenly guilt washed over her.

It was her idea they stop for coffee.

It was her fault.

Her fault they went to that diner.

Her fault they didn't see the shooter.

Her fault Sam got shot and now had a lost soul.

Letting out a strained laugh Andy thought that would have been an idiotic thing that she would end up doing not him.

Losing your soul.

"Sam you have to tell me what to do. I'm lost here. I have no idea what to do so you need to find a way to help me got it?" Andy suddenly broke the silence.

Nothing.

'Well what did you expect? Sam to sit up & tell you what to do' she thought to herself.

Moving closer Andy raised one hand & gently brushed it over Sam's cheek.

Wait I can feel that. I haven't felt anything before but I felt that.

Pulling her hand away from his cheek as if it had burnt her Andy was startled to have felt him.

I must have imagined it!

Slowly she reached out again, this time to touch his arm.

She could feel that too.

Running her fingertips lightly down his arm to his hand she heard the heart machine pick up beat. Just a few beats but it was there.

"Sam?" Andy whispered as though her ears were deceiving her.

Nothing...

With a heavy sigh Andy sat down on the edge of the bed just below where Sam's hand lay.

Placing her hand over his she closed her eyes and let a flurry of memories sweep over her.

Happy memories...

She remembered his tattoo. On his left arm, it simply said LUC.

She remembered his words from just before Kate was shot outside the supernova- I can't imagine my life without you in it.

She remembered his dimpled grin appearing for the slightest thing.

And his 101 jokes.

Some were so corny she had to laugh, sometimes he enjoyed telling the joke so much she laughed at him rather than the joke.

The way he would chew his gum either to bite back his words, or to enforce his cocky attitude.

Sadness reigned over her. Even though they were ment to be happy memories they bought on a wave of total destructive sorrow.

Willing away the tears Andy opened her eyes and ran her fingers up his arm again as she stood up and moved up towards the head of the bed. Moving her hand up to gently touch his cheek again she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the skin just above where the respirator stopped.

Hovering there for longer than she should have she felt a tear roll down her cheek making it's way down her chin before dropping off. It fell free of restraints until it met Sam's skin.

It pooled there on his cheek just hanging by a moment of heartbreaking sorrow.

Suddenly the machines started screaming, loud alarms sounding as the door flew open and a doctor and a nurse filed into the room.

Andy jumped back scared by the beeping that now still shrilled loudly.

Staring with fear in her eyes she watched as the doctor came up to Sam's side, the nurse moving to the other.

Andy stood helplessly as she heard the machines beeping turn into a sudden single toned beep.

"No Sam" she yelled at his still form.

"Don't you dare do this to me!"

"Charge to 200" the doctor yelled pulling Andy's attention back to what was happening.

The doctor and nurse continued to work on Sam who had obviously lost the will to fight anymore.

The room filled with more hospital staff as they proceeded to work to fight for Sam.

The crash cart was used and charged.  
A barrage of injections were administered.

The sounds of orders echoed through the room.

"Damn you Sam!" Andy suddenly yelled above the noise.

The crash cart was charged and used again bringing Andy's heart down to her knees.

Taking a step back she started to yelled again "Don't you dare do this to me Sam" but finished off in a teary whisper as she kept backing away until she was met with a pillow of cushioning.

Never taking her eyes off of Sam she felt the wall of her boundary against her back as she slowly began to slide down it until she was sitting on the floor. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall of their own accord as she pulled her knees up to hug them and lay her forehead gently down on them as she shut the images out and soft sobs began to take over.

Listening to the nurse call "One minute" Andy's heart sank a little more. She knew too well that they only gave you a three minute window to be resuscitated in before they would stop.

That left Sam Two minutes.

Two minutes to fight back.

A gentle hand stroking Andy's hair made her head snap up.

She had only felt Sam when she had touched him and nothing else, so who or what had touched her now that she could feel it too.

Staring in disbelief Andy's heart stopped.

Completely ceased to beat.

Kneeling down in front of her wearing a his perfect smile was none other than Sam.

"Sam?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Andy..." Sam sighed more than said before Andy lunged herself at him.

"Ok..." Sam said shocked by her actions.

"You're here..."

"Well where else should I be? But Andy what's wrong?" He said his voice filled with concern as he pushed her away to look at her.

The moment of heartfelt bliss was suddenly broken when Andy heard the flat tone still screaming through the air.

"Sam do you remember what happened when we went to the diner?" Sudden sadness and fear filled her as the words escaped.

"Kind of. We got coffee and then that kid came in and fired shots... Andy what's going on?"

Still holding on to him Andy felt her heart break again as she felt time slipping past.

"We were shot Sam. We're in the hospital."

"Yeah and I couldn't find you. I was worried and you were just there and then you were gone" Sam's eyes revealed that the memories were slowly coming back.

Moving back Andy stood up and held out a hand to Sam who took it and returned to his feet. Moving around him slowly she tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"Sam...that's you...you're flat lining and you need to go back" she said not looking at him.

"Go back where Andy" Sam said as he turned to look to where Andy was looking.

She heard him draw in a deep breath as he saw himself and realization set in.

He squeezed her hand tighter as if she was keeping him sane at that moment.

"Andy...look at me. Andy what about you. If I'm here and over there and you're here then where is the other you?" He sounded almost fearful at what her answer may be.

"Sam...I'm down the hall. I'm fine"

"You're lying Andy"

"No Sam...really I'm...fine"

Looking away she knew he saw straight through her lie, but she tried anyway.

Pulling her around to look at him his face was clouded with fear, and worry.

"Andy when you say you're fine you're lying. Where are you and why do I need to go back?"

"Sam it's complicated ok. You just need to go back!"

"Tell me why then "

"No Sam. Look just please...you need to go back, if you don't go back you will die. If you don't go back I will be stuck here like this and I won't cross over ok" she regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"Cross over? Like as in you die and I get to go back?"

"Yes Sam exactly like that"

Suddenly a voice broke their bickering when it called out "Two minutes"

"Please Sam you only have one minute left, you have to go back now"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No!" Sam bellowed out.

"What?"

"I said NO."

"Why the hell not? This is not a game Sam!"

Andy felt rage take over.

This was not the time for him to be his usual hard-ass self.

She pulled away looked over at him laying there still not willing to fight.

Sam took a step forward and took her hand in his pulling her closer.

"Not without you Andy"

Andy stood frozen at his words.

"No Sam, that's not how this works. You need to go back and I need to stay here". She said between sobs.

"Please do it for Sarah and Oliver and Jerry. You have to go back Sam".

"No. I won't go back without you"

"Sam it wasn't your fault. It was meant to happen ok. I have made peace with it. You don't need to guilty yourself into staying".

"Andy, you don't get it do you? Remember the day Kate got shot? Remember what I said to you that day? When you asked what was holding me back from taking the Guns & Gangs position? I said 'you were holding me back and I couldn't face my life with you in it?' Well I ment it. I can't go back if you're not gonna be there"

"Sam...then do it for me? If you want me show me, if you need me tell me, if I'm worth it then fight for me and go back"

Sam moved his thumb up to gently wipe away her tears.

In a barely audible whisper he said "Kisses are like tears, the real one's can't be held back" as he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

Pulling away Sam looked at Andy with more emotion on his face than she had ever seen "I love you Andy, I will only go back if you come with me"

"No Sam. I love you too, so that's why I'm letting you go" Andy pulled away from Sam, not able to look back, she left the room returning to the start- the all white hallway lined with doors.

Hoping that Sam listened Andy took in a deep breath while awaiting her fate.

Heaven or Hell, she was ready to go.

She had said her good-bye's and she was now ready to move on to where ever she was ment to move on to.

Closing her eyes Andy stood patiently and waited for what felt like all eternity until she felt a hand full of small fingers wrap around one of hers.  
Opening her eyes she saw the tiny image of a girl with ice blue eyes and rosy red lips smiling up at her, still holding on to her hand.

It was Hayley, but not as she appeared before.

This time she had no drip stand and her pasty pale skin was replaced with a healthy glow carrying rosy red cheeks. She also had a mass of dark hair that flowed loosely down to her hips.

Andy looked down as she felt the tiny fingers caress hers. She had only felt Sam now she felt Hayley.

She felt love and warmth in one simple touch.

"Hi" Hayley said smiling wider than she had earlier.

"Hi" Andy said nervously as she bent down to stroke the little girls hair.

"So I guess it's over now?" Andy said as she was anxious to find out her fate.

"Yeah, you did great" Hayley said.

"See I got my hair back? I missed it. And no more drips either" she continued excitedly.

"Yeah, it's as beautiful as you are. How did that happen anyway?"

"Well I didn't tell you everything earlier,... You see when you finished your last task, I was set free too" Hayley said her smile not wavering.

"You mean..." Andy's words died on her lips, unable to continue such a sad sentence.

"Yes, thank you Andy" she threw herself into Andy's arms enveloping her in a loving hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry... If I'd known..."

"No Andy it's what I wanted. Really. If I told you, you would have not done what you did".

Pulling Andy by the hand Hayley moved down the hallway.

"So this is it? You're going with me then?" Andy asked excited at the possibility of company.

Moving up to her feet Andy took one last look behind her even though she knew he would not be there.

They moved through the familiar kaleidoscope of sights and made a final soft landing in a room now occupied by a familiar face.

"Oh Daddy" Andy sighed moving over to stand in front of him sadness filling her as she saw his pained expression.

"Andy, it's time". Hayley said softly.

"Ok let me say bye to my dad. Then I'll be ready"

"Andy it's time for me to say bye. You won't be going anywhere soon" Hayley said as she took Andy's hand and pulled her down for another hug.

"But you said I..."

"I know but Sam's soul was lost without you Andy. You made him go back coz you let him go. You were supposed to find him so he could cross over when he found you. But you were selfless in your choice and let him go instead. It wasn't decided if it was his time yet or not, but you made the decision that he had more to offer the world and sent him back, as much as it broke you to do. You made a decision based on love. For that it has been decided that you don't have to stay here, you can go back too." Hayley finished as a sad smile crossed her lips and a tear glistened in her eye.

Andy pinched her eyes closed at the threatening tears that wanted to escape. Opening them she found herself in the bright white hallway standing next to Hayley in front of three wooden doors.

"Thank you Andy. It was awesome meeting you. This is my door. The other two are for you to choose from. One will take you back but that will be a challenging painful road. The other will take you to cross over. Choose wisely. I know that you can make the journey. Sam's love will heal you and yours will heal him. I will see you one day again Andy." Hayley pulled Andy down for a final hug. Pulling away she moved over to her door and paused to give Andy a smile and wave before opening the door and stepping into the bright white light.

Andy felt a sad tug on her heart strings as Hayley was swallowed by the light. She was an amazing kid. Her poor mom Andy thought as she turned to stand in front of her doors.

Sam's words played through her mind as she stood gazing at the dark wood-  
'don't over think it'

She let out a light giggle at that thought. Even not here he was with her.

'It's a door McNally, you knock, it opens'.

Well that it most certainly was.

Walking towards the left door she hesitated for a moment as she wondered if she was making the right choice.

This is what she wanted she decided, as she reached out a hand and pulled on the handle.

As the door opened slowly a smile graced Andy's lips as she finally saw the white light.

It was bright but not blinding.  
It was warm and cuddled her tight as she stepped in to it.

Yes, this was defiantly what she wanted, where she wanted to be.

As warm as her cradle of light was is was soon getting too hot.

It started to burn.

Soon the bright light started to dim & the darkness started to descend on her.

Feeling a bit of fear and panic settle in Andy was almost sure she made the wrong choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The pain seared through her as the darkness fell all around her causing her to thrash out blindly in an attempt to fight it off, to keep it at bay.

Suddenly something had a strong hold on her arms pushing her backwards.

Andy tried to fight it off but it was too strong, it kept her pinned.

It caused her to fight back, renewed confidence in her actions.

Then a calming voice called out to her "oh sweetheart, you're ok. You're ok, you're in the hospital. Sweetheart it's Daddy, I'm right here, you're ok"

Andy's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on the figure leaning over her but the lights were so bright that she closed her eyes again.

Feeling the wrenching pain move through her she wanted to scream.

That thought bought back memories of a similar war she waged with herself in the diner.

My name is Andy McNally  
I'm a police officer with Toronto's 15th Division.  
I am a second generation copper.  
Daughter of Tommy Mcnally.  
Best friend of Traci Nash.  
Close friends of Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, Gail Peck.

And I am hopelessly in love with my Partner Sam Swarek.

Before There was nothing I was going to scream!

That was not how my last moments would be remembered, how I would be remembered!

But I am alive and I want the world to know it!

With that thought in mind Andy let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard down the hall in the waiting room.

Even though screams were usually a bad sign the officers of the 15th were never happier than they were when they heard Andy's scream.

It ment she was alive that was all they needed to know.

Nurses came in and asked Andy her pain scale and she rated it at a 9.

That was a lot of pain, but the more pain Andy felt, the more alive she felt.  
Soon more drugs were pulsating through her veins. This time the darkness that settled around her was welcomed. She knew she would wake up from this darkness, this was the healing kind.

It was not the cold frigid darkness of death.

The next time Andy woke the room was shrouded in darkness. Traci sat next to her sleeping in a chair that looked way too small to sit in never mind sleep in.

Almost as if Traci sensed she was awake her own eyes flew open and she flew out the chair.

"Andy" she shrieked lunging on top of Andy despite her painful wounds.

Remembering where they were and why Traci pulled back tears evident on her cheek.

"I knew you would stay" Traci said as she composed herself.

"...I..." Andy's voice was scratchy from not being used for hours.

Reaching for the jug of water on the bedside cabinet Traci poured the cold liquid in to a glass and helped Andy sit before drinking.

"Where...dad?"

"We've been staying in shifts. I sent your dad home to get some sleep. He hasn't left since we bought him in"

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for almost a week Andy. Can you remember what happened?"

"Yeah every step of it. A week?"

"Yeah you were shot and had surgery but were in a coma. You and Sam both. You both refused to wake up until yesterday".

"Sam...is he?"

"He's ok Andy.".

" I have to go see him " Andy exclaimed moving to pull back the covers.

"Whoa there. Andy you just woke up"

"Now Traci. Get a wheel chair or a nurse to help me but I have to go now".

"Andy you need to rest. You just got shot and nearly died" Traci was desperate to convince Andy to stay in bed.

"Traci either you do it or I will push this button and get the nurse to do it!" Andy was not backing down.

"Ok I'll get a chair" Traci said leaving the room.

Andy heard movements in the room and looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello" Andy said recognizing her straight away.

"Hi. Are you Officer Andy McNally?" The woman asked as she edged forwards.

"Yes"

"I'm. I'm...Hayley's mom Cassey. Um...Hayley drew this and asked me to give it to you when you woke up. She drew it a week and a half ago, when we came in and I saw you guys arrive a week ago so I don't know how this is possible. But she asked so I will give it to you. She asked me to say thank you to you and Sam I gave him his by the way" the woman trailed off as she handed a folded piece of paper to Andy.

Andy opened it and felt the tears well in her eyes as she saw a picture of her and Sam standing on top of a wispy white cloud surrounded by blue velvet skies.

"Do you believe in Angels?" Andy suddenly blurted as she looked up from the tear dripped paper to the woman's sad face.

"I'm not sure I follow" the woman replied as her face drew a frown.

"You see I met Hayley a few hours ago and she helped me to come back. If that makes any sense. I believe you had the privilege of having an Angel if only for a short while. She said it was what she wanted and she was happy" Andy trailed off as she grew sad.

"Thank you Officer. I needed to know that she was happy" with that the woman gave Andy a weak smile before making a retreat as hasty as her arrival.

Seconds later Traci was back with a wheel chair and asked about the woman and the drawing.

Andy gave her a short ' I'll tell you later' before she pulled back the covers and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

With a lot of help from Traci Andy was seated in the wheel chair, drips hanging on their stand at the back of the chair and soon they made their way out the door and in to a long bright white hallway that had three wooden doors lining it.

"Let me find out where he is and we can go. I haven't been to see him yet." Traci said moving towards the wooden nurses station.

"It's ok Traci I know the way" Andy said.

"Really? And how would you know that? Do you have Swarek sensor's now?"  
An amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Part of the long story. Come on I'll give you directions".

True to her word Andy got them to Sam's room with no problems in navigating the hallways.

Stopping outside the doorway, Traci raised an eyebrow as she leaned down to whisper a "do I even want to know?" In Andy's ear.

Sitting next to a sleeping Sam, Sarah Swarek turned to see the visitors and smiled.

Standing up she moved over to Andy as quietly as she could.

"Hi" Andy said redness in her cheeks betraying her embarrassment at meeting Sarah unexpectedly.

"Hi you must be Andy" she said grabbing her in a comfortable hug.

"Yup" was all Andy managed to mumble.

"Traci do you mind if I have a quick word with Andy, I need to ask her something."

"Sure, I'll go down and have a coffee so long, you can join me when you're done?"

"Great I'll see you in just a minute then".

Off Traci went as Sarah moved Andy's wheelchair into the room and turned the chair to face her causing Andy to suddenly feel clouded with uncertainty.

"Don't look so fretful, I don't bite" Sarah giggled out in a whisper.

"Um...ok" Andy was borderline panicky now if she wasn't before.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Ok so here goes, what would you say if I told you that when Sammy woke up earlier he told me this outrageous story about the two of you and a little girl called Hayley and I simply said thank you?"

If anyone doubted that Sarah was a Swarek they would quickly be corrected the moment she opened her mouth.

Just like Sam, she was blatantly blunt about what was on her mind.

After a moment of gathering her thoughts Andy smiled and whispered "So he told you. I would say you don't have to say thank you I guess"

Sarah could not hide her shock at Andy's answer if she tried. She thought Sammy's ramblings were morphine induced but obviously she was mistaken.

She was also watching Andy's reaction in an attempt to get a feel of her feeling for Sammy, but seeing her here after being shot spoke volumes on its own by actions rather than words.

"You were the first thing, the last thing, and the only thing he spoke about when he woke up you know. He was practically climbing out the bed to go look for you, I had to call the nurse to sedate him before he hurt himself. That had me wondering about you, but now that you're here I don't have to wonder anymore" Sarah finished with a dimpled grin.

"Sarah?" Came a groggy voice interrupting their whispers.

"I'm here Sammy. And there is someone else that wants to see you too" Sarah stood up and pushed Andy over to Sam's bedside.

Seeing his face react to Andy's presence was all she needed to know.

"I have a coffee date with Traci, so I'll see you two later" with that she was gone, closing the door softly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You came back" Sam said in a whisper his eyes showing astonishment as he looked at Andy.

Although everyone had told him she was alive and just came out of her coma, he wanted to see for himself.

"What? Sad not to be rid of me after all?" Andy said feigning hurt as she raised her hand to put it over her heart.

"Not at all. Glad to see you decided to see for yourself if I would accept your little challenge" Sam said pulling out all stops on a fully dimpled grin.

"And what challenge would that be?" Andy said unsure of having challenged Sam to anything recently.

"Well you said' If you want me show me, if you need me tell me, if I'm worth it then fight for me'."

"How do you feel about those words now McNally?" Sam said after giving her a minute to think his words over.

Andy was not sure of what Sam ment, and was still scared to lay it all out there for real, and in person.

"Andy?" Sam said looking more nervous at Andy's silence than she had ever seen him look.

"Andy I meant every single word I said. I meant what I said when I said I didn't want to take the spot in Guns & Gangs because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I meant it when I said that I didn't want to come back if you weren't gonna be here with me. I meant it when I said Kisses are like tears, the real one's can't be held back when I kissed you and I sure as hell meant it when I said I love you. I felt it when I kissed you and I felt it when you said it. I saw it in your eyes Andy. They weren't lying".

Andy sat staring at Sam mouth agape. That was the most words she had ever heard him string together. It was also the type of words that had her fazed as they were the personal, emotional, private type- and it was just not like Sam to speak words of that kind.

"Andy..." Sam said as soon as she averted her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"Andy look at me" there came his TO tone of voice making Andy's head snap up the instant he called her.

"Look at me and tell me I'm lying when I say you felt it too. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything. That you don't feel this thing between us. That you don't love me back. And I'll leave you alone, no questions asked"

Sam was barely whispering loud enough for Andy to hear him, but she did. She would have heard him utter those words if she had been standing a continent away.

"I can't" she whispered back.

"You can't what McNally?"

Great his defenses were back up and she knew she caused the high rise walls to be rebuilt. The minute she heard him call her McNally instead of Andy she knew that she had hurt him first by not answering then by her very shallow answer.

"This Sam, I can't do this" standing up weakly from her wheelchair Andy was planning on running. She couldn't wheel the chair out by herself and there was no one to push her, so the only option left was to walk out of there.

As she took a step forward she felt the drips pull on her arm. Turning back with a muffled curse she tried to unhook the drip bags from the drip rail on the back of the wheelchair while leaning over the chair she rested one hand on the top of the back rest while the other reached out to unhook the drips.

Not noticing that Sam was climbing out his bed Andy struggled on her weak legs as she bit back the moan of pain from her wounds as she stretched out to reach the drips.

Not noticing that Sarah never anchored the breaks on the chair Andy began wheeling forwards as she pushed on the chair. Unable to regain her vertical posture she realized that she was losing the balance the chair offered and mumbled a loud "crap" as she knew she would tumble forwards and meet the floor face first.

Sam noticed Andy's wheelchair moving before she did and managed to get out of bed and step forwards towards her. As he grabbed hold of her upper arm he felt a tug on his other arm as his drip pulled on his hand. Deciding to let the drip pull out Sam stepped further towards Andy and yanked her firmly backwards to stop her from falling forwards.

As Andy felt her body being pulled in the other direction she spun around and effectively crashed in to Sam losing her footing and pushing him backwards.

They both crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs with Andy half on top of Sam causing him to raise an eyebrow and flash a full dimpled grin at their less than appropriate position on the floor.

"Shut up" Andy said not amused by his mischievous grin. This caused Sam to bust out in a fit of laughter as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him while she tried to stand up.

"It's not funny Sam. I could have hurt you. You just got shot and had major surgery and I end up tackling you to the ground" Andy had worry lines creasing her face at the thought of injuring Sam.

"I kinda like the fact that you threw caution to the wind and decided to jump me."

"Sam! I did not jump you, I fell on you. No that sounded better in my head. I fell into you! You know what I mean" Andy said by way of her common nervous rambling.

"You mean fell for me?" Up go the cocky eyebrows again.

"Yes"

"No". She stammered out quickly.

"Andy you just admitted it. So while I have you here, you haven't answered my question yet" Sam said still holding on to her tightly as they lay on the floor.

"What question?"

"How do you feel about those words now? Tell me I'm lying when I say you didn't felt everything too. That you don't feel this thing between us. That you don't love me. And then if you can say all that, I'll let you go and we disregard it all" Sam was peering at her with a sort of worried expression caressing his face.

"I can't. You know I can't and you know I can't take back what I said Sam. Even if I wanted to I couldn't".

"Do you want to? Take it back?" Sam now put his head back down resting it against the cold floor tiles, not wanting to look at her if her answer came as a yes.

"No" she answered without hesitation in nothing more than a whisper.

That got Sam's head to snap back up as a dimpled smile lit his face all the way up to his eyes.

"So then when you said If you want me show me, if you need me tell me, if I'm worth it then fight for me what did you have in mind exactly there McNally?" He said with a wicked look now settling on his face. Dimples in full display mode.

"Oh...I think you covered the basis, by coming back for me." Andy said a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ok so now we can get up off the floor before someone comes in and sees this and really thinks you tried to jump me"

Sam's words were still filtering out his mouth when the door opened, Oliver, Jerry, Traci and Sarah all standing staring at them laying tangled on the floor.

"Too late" Sam said before he let out a Chuckle.

"It's not what you think" Andy said to the spectators standing in the doorway.

"Um...McNally, what I think is that you just can't seem to stop tackling our Sammy here, but this time instead of trying to feel him up and kiss him, maybe you should just go ahead and actually do it. We'll be back later" with that said Oliver ushered everyone out the room before closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading & reviewing!**

**Sadly this is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 9**

Andy was back in the hospital, stuck in limbo. Only this time she stood and watched as Sam died on the operating table.

Tossing and turning in her sleep riddled with nightmares she let out a loud sob before feeling a hand gently run across her forehead as a gentle voice called her name.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was home.

In her and Sam's house, in their bed.

"Another nightmare?" Sam asked as he handed her a bottle of water as she sat up.

"Yeah." She said reaching for the water.

"They will stop". Sam was confident they would eventually stop. It had been a little over two years since they had been shot.

For months after that their friends would make the strangest comments about that week.

Chris was convinced Andy told him to marry Gail. They were engaged but not ready to take the big step.

Traci was convinced that Andy kissed her cheek and now made Andy do it everytime they said good-bye to each other.

Gail was convinced that Andy had told her to take Chris back.

Neither Sam nor Andy told anyone the total story of their experience. Who would believe them? that it was real and not a morphine induced delusion.

But then again, they never bothered to deny it or correct the stories.

"I know" Andy said as she lay back on her pillows and looked at the alarm clock.

It read 5-30am.

Almost as if signaled to do so, they heard a little whimper over the baby monitor, signaling that someone was waking up.

"I'll get her" Sam said as he jumped out of bed and made his way to the nursery.

Seconds later Sam returned carrying a small bundle that he handed over to Andy as he climbed on the bed next to them.

"Morning Hayley-Bear" Andy said as a tiny arm stretched out.

Hearing her mothers voice Hayley smiled a small dimpled smile before opening her eyes to gaze at Andy with her ice-blue eyes from under her many long dark lashes.

"Morning Peanut" Sam said as he took her hand between two of his fingers.

She had eyes just like his late mother, as did all three of Sarah's kids. The icy-blue irises with the thick dark lashes was all her. They all also had been blessed with her deep dimples as had Sam & Sarah, although their dark eyes were from their late father.

"We ever gonna tell her the story?" Andy suddenly asked remembering her dream as she shuddered.

"That's up to you. Although I would like her to know how her mother finally got the courage to kiss me the second time she tackled me, in a hospital on the floor no less" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Sam! That is now how it happened" Andy said with a roll of her eyes, accompanied by a soft giggle.

"Oh really? Well then refresh my memory" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I remember it from the beginning and it all started with me thinking In the final moments of my life I could hear every detail, only clearer and louder as though my sensory perceptions had been increased ten folds.

As I got out of the cruiser I heard the buzz of city traffic, the opening and closing of doors, peoples cheery chatter and their footsteps on the city pavements or the rough tarmac as the crossed the street. I swear I could almost hear the traffic lights on the corner ding as they changed from red to green.

My vision had also been heightened to seeing every single tiny detail before my eyes. Looking up I could see the blue sky above the bustling city. Not a cloud in sight, it looked like bright blue velvet.

Entering the diner I could see the smallest out of place angel hair sticking up on the waitresses head ten feet away taking an order as we entered, the swirl of foam in the form of a autumn leaf on a customers cuppachino three tables down to my right, the goofy dimpled grin on your face as you stopped and waited for me to stand next to you as you moved into the row of people standing waiting for their early morning coffee and breakfast orders".

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it, coz I sure enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
